


Песни рахни

by N7Dron



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шепард и Кайден решаются открыть друг другу свои чувства, и, вопреки опасениям обоим, это не приводит ни к чему плохому. Вот только теперь Шепард узнаёт, что Кайден плохо спит ночами из-за одного серьезного решения, принятого ими обоими в недавнем прошлом.<br/>Таймлайн Mass Effect 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песни рахни

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Песни рахни  
> Автор: N7dron  
> Бета: jillian1410  
> Размер: мини, 3 222 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: м!Шепард/Кайден Аленко  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф, юмор, драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: таймлайн Mass Effect 1

Шепард был рад, что все, в конце концов, произошло именно так. Да, они были изрядно пьяны, хоть пили понемногу, просто ночь тогда была долгой. И когда Кайден посмотрел на него в упор, каким-то безумным решительным взглядом, Шепард вдруг понял, что слишком устал, чтобы и дальше сопротивляться всему этому. Сам он никогда бы не позволил себе каким-либо образом показать, что неравнодушен к своему лейтенанту, тем более, что ни разу не видел с его стороны ничего большего, чем уважение и дружеское расположение. Шепард уже привык думать, что они и дальше будут относиться друг к другу ровно и нейтрально, пока не оказалось, что Кайден тоже выстроил невидимую стену, чтобы скрыть то, что чувствует на самом деле. Вот только, в отличие от Шепарда, который был готов оставить положение дел таким, как есть, Кайден отчаянно хотел, чтобы эта стена рухнула. Как и Шепард, Аленко был согласен проявлять чудеса самоконтроля неопределенно долгое время, но наблюдая за тем, как коммандер все больше запутывается в своих отношениях с молоденькой азари, внезапно осознал, что может упустить свой шанс, и сделал первый шаг. 

Шепард был уверен, что связь с собственным офицером все усложнит, но напротив — все стало проще. Они и раньше проводили много времени, запершись вдвоем в капитанской каюте, планируя и обсуждая операции до поздней ночи, так что им и теперь не было нужды еще больше искать общества друг друга. Зато Шепард оценил, насколько теплее и приятнее стали их рабочие разговоры. Кроме того, Кайден уже не так заботился о том, чтобы соблюсти все формальности общения с капитаном. Когда у него были возражения, лейтенант прямо и без обиняков высказывал их, не стесняясь в выражениях, если считал, что Шепард опять собирается рисковать и надеяться на свою фирменную удачливость. 

На людях Кайден и намеком не показывал, что он ближе к капитану, чем кто бы то ни было, так что тут Шепарду беспокоиться было не о чем. Но вдали от посторонних глаз, когда Шепард брал его за руку и притягивал к себе, он тут же, без раздумий и оглядок, откликался пылко и страстно. Шепарду нравилось, как бурлила кровь после их коротких поцелуев тайком в коридорах «Нормандии», когда они случайно сталкивались, идя каждый по своим делам.

Впервые за долгое время Шепард крепко спал ночами. С того времени, как начался их роман с Кайденом («Подумать только, у меня роман с подчинённым», — удивленно говорил себе Шепард), ему ни разу не приснился тот сон, где были кричащие люди и страшные механические клешни. Он просыпался свежим и бодрым, с желанием действовать и даже перевернуть мир, если потребуется. Это было весьма кстати, и Шепард не собирался от этого отказываться. Кроме того, впервые с момента, как он стал СПЕКТРом и капитаном, он не чувствовал какую-то уже ставшую привычной обособленность, временами рождавшую чувство острого одиночества. Теперь он был не один. И это придавало ему сил. Что бы не происходило, как бы не было тяжело — с ним был Кайден. Ему можно высказать все, что было на душе, без необходимости сохранять лицо, и он выслушивал, внимательно и вдумчиво, не торопясь что-то говорить. Если нужен был совет — Шепард мог быть уверен, что совет этот будет умным и взвешенным. С Кайденом можно было и душевно посмеяться, и не менее душевно помолчать. А еще у Аленко было красивое тело, которое становилось невыносимо прекрасным, когда по нему катились бисеринки пота. Шепард смотрел на него снизу, вдыхал запах, и ему казалось, что сейчас он задохнется от счастья. Он уже не знал, как жил раньше без этой нежности и без этой страсти. 

В постели Кайден был умел и инициативен, впрочем, если Шепард того хотел, — охотно подчинялся.  
«Черт, будто характеристику пишу в личное дело, — думал Шепард, лежа в полумраке капитанской каюты. — Он опытен в постельных делах, это правда. Я, наверное, должен радоваться, что когда-то у него не сложилось с женщинами. Впрочем, дело совсем не в этом. С ним легко, вот и все. Необычайно легко. Я даже не предполагал, что так возможно. Когда мы вдвоем, он отбрасывает всю свою отгораживающую официальность, и становится как будто частью меня. Между нами нет неловкости, стеснения или недопонимания, мы с ним на одной волне. Понимаем друг друга с полуслова. И что бы там не говорили Уставы, все это идет на пользу делу — и когда мы сидим над картами, и когда он прикрывает мою спину в бою».

Свет был давно погашен, лишь на рабочем столе возле кровати тускло светился монитор. Сон уже подступал, но Шепард был еще слишком взбудоражен, чтобы заснуть. Мысли путались в голове, вспышкой выхватывая что-то важное, и исчезали так быстро, что коммандер не успевал ухватиться за них. Сам Кайден дремал у него на плече, и его волнистые волосы щекотали кожу. И все же Шепард не хотел отодвигаться: это неудобство казалось таким мелким по сравнению с тем, какое удовольствие доставляло чувствовать рядом горячее тело Кайдена, а щекой — его дыхание. 

«Я люблю его», — подумал Шепард и удивился тому, какой непривычной, странной кажется ему эта фраза. Он осторожно повертел ее в голове и так и этак, привыкая, а потом попробовал представить, что будет, если Кайдена заберут у него на другой корабль. Воображаемые тоска и одиночество обожгли его, почти как настоящие. И тут же нахально и непрошенно в голову полезли страшные мысли о том, что его вообще могут убить. Шепард похолодел, думая о том, что может лишиться Кайдена навсегда. «Не вздумай,— одернул себя Шепард. — Все будет хорошо. А если и не будет, то ты это переживешь. И он переживет». Шепард сжал зубы и медленно выдохнул, но кровь уже бешено стучала в висках, а сердце ныло от страха утраты того, кого он только недавно обрел. 

Как будто почувствовав, как напряглось его тело, Кайден нахмурился во сне и едва слышно застонал.  
— Ш-ш-ш…  
Шепард обнял Кайдена и прижал к себе, но тот задергался, вырываясь, и застонал громче, как будто силясь закричать.  
— Кайден, проснись, все хорошо, — Шепард осторожно потряс Кайдена. — Я с тобой.  
Аленко затих и медленно открыл глаза. Шепард погладил его по щеке.  
— Плохой сон?  
— Пожалуй, — попытался улыбнуться Кайден. — Но уже все нормально, коммандер.  
Вместо ответа Шепард поцеловал его, и тут же почувствовал, что беспокойство отступило. На душе стало легко, и сон, который как будто ждал этого момента, навалился на него теплой, вязкой тяжестью.  
— Я с тобой, — пробормотал Шепард. — Спи.  
Мысль о том, что он должен был сказать что-то важное, беспокойно крутилась у него в голове, пока пришедший сон окончательно не изгнал ее.  
— Сплю, — прошептал Кайден и, как ни странно, действительно заснул.

***

Проснулись они от писка будильника. Шепард открыл глаза — на руке Кайдена светился омни-инструмент. Улыбнувшись Шепарду, Кайден поднял руку, чтобы отключить сигнал, а потом прижался теснее и нежно ткнулся носом в колючую щеку.

— Мне пора. А ты можешь спать еще час.  
— Не хочу без тебя, — сонно пробормотал Шепард, обнимая Кайдена и изо всех сил сопротивляясь искушению приказать ему остаться. — Уже скучаю. Лучше посижу, пока ты собираешься.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто мы не увидимся, — улыбнулся Кайден и вылез из-под одеяла. — Смею напомнить, коммандер, что мое рабочее место — возле дверей твоей каюты.  
— Да-да, помню. И твоя невероятной красоты задница все время меня отвлекает.  
Кайден засмеялся и принялся одеваться, а Шепард вдруг со смущением подумал, что, наверное, никогда не признается Кайдену, сколько раз он исподтишка наблюдал за ним от дверей, любуясь вовсе не задницей, а плавными, грациозными движениями, похожими на странный танец.  
Шепард сел на кровати, облокотившись на спинку, и смотрел, как Кайден одевается. Это тоже было красиво. Кайден же, натягивая штаны и форменную трикотажную рубашку, шутил и веселился.  
— Красивая задница, скажешь тоже. При всем моем уважении, коммандер Шепард, кажется, ты совсем ничего не понимаешь в красоте.  
— Да ладно, Кайден, с чего ты взял?  
— Ну как с чего. Достаточно, например, посмотреть на твою каюту.  
— А что с ней не так?  
— Она сера и аскетична, как жилище монаха.  
— Мы на военном корабле, Кайден. Что ты тут хочешь видеть? Кружевные салфетки?

Кайден изобразил задумчивость.  
— Салфетки, пожалуй, нет, но вот многие капитаны, все-таки пытаются создать уют. Симпатичные голограммы, карты галактики, картины, модели кораблей…  
— … антикварные ковры, аквариум на всю стену, — невозмутимо продолжил Шепард. 

Кайден замер, а потом засмеялся, как ненормальный.  
— Аквариум? Ты серьезно? Ты где такое видел?  
— Пока нигде, но ты абсолютно прав. Уюта тут не хватает, так что спасибо за совет. Пожалуй, заведу себе аквариум.  
— Настоящий аквариум? С рыбками?  
— Ну… — задумался Шепард. — Можно и без них. Но лучше с рыбками. 

Кайден, уже полностью одетый, стоял посреди каюты, не в силах уйти, пока не был решен столь важный вопрос.  
— То есть мы уже от интерьера плавно перешли к домашним питомцам? Я слышал, на многих кораблях держат кошек. Не хочешь еще и кошечку, а?  
— Кайден, вот когда ты так говоришь, это звучит как грязный намек, — строго сказал Шепард. — Ты же знаешь, я не очень люблю кошек. Скорее, я бы завел крысу.  
— Крысу на корабле? Побойся бога, Шепард!  
— Ладно, тогда хомячка. Рыженького.

Шепард был убийственно серьезен. Кайден сложился пополам от хохота.  
— Аквариум, рыбки, хомячок — хороша будет каюта героя галактики. — Как только об этом станет известно, все твои враги сразу разбегутся в ужасе.  
— Думаешь, мне стоит завести кого-нибудь повнушительнее? Тогда, пожалуй, я откажусь от рыбок, а в аквариуме буду держать пауков. Ядовитых. 

Кайден вдруг неожиданно помрачнел.  
— Только не пауков, Шепард, — сказал он как-то уж чересчур серьезно. — Видеть их не могу.  
Кажется, он больше не хотел шутить. 

Шепард подался вперед, уловив внезапную перемену настроения.  
— Кайден, ты чего?  
Кайден виновато посмотрел на него и опустился в кресло у стола.  
— Достали они уже меня, Шепард. Снятся которую ночь. Будто мы опять на Новерии, и только теперь они загоняют нас в угол. И каждую ночь в новый. Проклятые рахни. Знаешь, я уже начинаю сомневаться, правильно ли мы поступили, отпустив их царицу. 

Шепард понимающе вздохнул.  
— Я и сам иногда сомневаюсь.  
Кайден кивнул.  
— Вот и я думаю. Как бы ты поступил, если бы я тогда промолчал? Если бы не лез со своими эмоциями, а дал тебе принять решение самому? Ведь у тебя есть логика и чутье, Шепард. Вдруг, если бы не я, ты не стал бы, поддавшись жалости, отпускать раскаявшуюся зверушку?  
— Я не знаю, Кайден. Чего уж теперь об этом говорить. Что сделано, то сделано...  
— Но если мы ошиблись? Рахни способны создать колонию за день, а за неделю — заселить пару планет. Что, если им станет тесно, и они опять примутся убивать?  
— А если все будет иначе? — обрезал Шепард. — Если они будут спокойно обживать планеты, на которых никто, кроме них, не смог бы существовать? Если будут сотрудничать с нами? Наверняка они могут что-то полезное, ты же видел Хранителей на Цитадели? Я не поручусь, но, возможно, это какие-то родственники древних рахни.  
— Ох, Шепард, если бы ты оказался прав…

Коммандер встал, и, быстро натянув штаны, подошел к Кайдену.  
— Подумай, Кайден, одним словом мы могли бы лишить сотни, тысячи пустынных планет шанса обрести жизнь, причем разумную жизнь. Не говоря о том, что целый народ — а это и правда народ, хоть нам трудно это осознать из-за сходства с нашими насекомыми — окончательно канул бы в небытие.  
— Хорошо, Шепард, ты меня убедил, — неловко улыбнулся Аленко. — Я буду верить, что нам больше не придется с ними воевать.  
— Будь уверен, не придется, — Шепард взял его за плечи и поцеловал. — Но если что, не волнуйся: кроганы пока никуда не делись.  
— Ох, ты ж… — Кайден толкнул его кулаком в бок. — Вот как всегда, самонадеянный ты наглец. Успокоил, называется.  
— А ты как хотел? — назидательно сказал Шепард и оттянул ворот рубашки Кайдена, чтобы поцеловать его в шею. — Это же полная опасностей галактика. Какое уж тут спокойствие. 

Кайден застонал, отстранился и сам набросился на полуголого Шепарда с поцелуями. Пару минут они были так заняты, что мысли о каких-то рахни улетучились у обоих из головы. А потом взгляд Кайдена остановился на цифрах часов на мониторе Шепарда, и через секунду Кайден, чертыхаясь, уже пулей вылетал из капитанской каюты.  
Шепард же впервые за утро широко улыбнулся. День начинался неплохо.  
***

Умывшись, побрившись и полностью одевшись, Шепард связался с дежурным стюардом и велел принести себе завтрак в каюту. Устроившись за монитором, Шепард пил кофе и просматривал сводки, когда взгляд его привлекло любопытное сообщение с Райнгри. Райнгри. Они зачищали там базу гетов, кажется, целую вечность назад. Неприветливая, зловещая красная планета, с лепешкой падающего на нее астероида в полнеба. Шепард вспомнил, как Кайден и Тали подшучивали над ним, когда он умудрился сбиться с курса в северной долине на совершенно ровном месте, как потом поднимались на «Мако» по подсвеченной маячками дороге, серпантином вившейся вокруг холма, и как все трое затихли, увидев площадку перед входом, тесно заставленную проклятыми «зубами дракона»…

Бой тогда был не самый легкий. Сражаться с хасками — бывшими людьми — не очень тяжело, если не думать, кто перед тобой, но их там была тьма-тьмущая. А потом еще и геты ударили с тыла, успев занять выгодные позиции… Когда с врагами было покончено, над площадкой остался висеть жуткий, похожий на огромную осу, транспорт гетов. Как Шепард не стрелял, тот не подавал никаких признаков жизни, будто на нем никого не было. Так они и уехали, оставив позади себя мертвую базу и висящий над ней неподвижно страшный корабль безжалостных чужаков. 

Теперь, судя по сообщению, на планете — как и на остальных, где были базы гетов — высадили отряд Альянса, который должен привести базу в порядок, провести разведку и, если потребуется, окончательную зачистку местности. Отряд докладывал о начале работ и сообщал некоторые новые данные по Райнгри, которые уже пошли в общий доступ. Шепард задумчиво отхлебнул кофе. Ему вдруг захотелось снова побывать на этой планете. И, пожалуй, это действительно стоило сделать. 

***

Джокер выбросил «Мако» в той же самой долине, в которой они высадились в прошлый раз. Сверившись с картой на экране, Шепард уверенно направил «Мако» к ближайшему холму, мысом выдававшемуся вперед из цепи соседних. Хотя холм был достаточно пологий и подняться по нему на колесах было плевым делом, Шепард остановился у самого его подножья.  
— Все, вылезаем, дальше пешком. 

Команда звучала слегка абсурдно, но за что Шепарду нравилось брать в отряд Кайдена и Тали — они всегда точно выполняли приказы, в отличие от Рекса, который любил поворчать, или Гарруса, который порой молчал или покашливал так красноречиво, что лучше бы возражал. 

Сегодня Шепард предупредил, что миссия у них чисто техническая, но все уже привыкли, что иногда даже самое простое задание влечет за собой стычку, которую никто не ожидал. Так что все молча достали оружие и пошли к вершине холма, увязая в красноватом песке. Небольшой, но не стихающий ветер гнал им навстречу облако песка, и песчинки с противным скрежетом царапались о шлем. Шепард шел впереди, за ним по следам шла Тали, Кайден замыкал. Когда они поднялись, перед ними открылся вид, который вряд ли кто-то мог назвать великолепным или потрясающим, но несомненно, в нем было свое очарование. 

Под ними лежала пустынная красная песчаная долина, окаймленная серыми каменистыми холмами. В ее безжизненности было что-то невыразимо величественное. Почти все небо над ней занимал гигантский от своей близости к планете оранжевый астероид Ватц. Он был так огромен, что, чтобы разглядеть во всех подробностях все его кратеры и горные цепи, не нужно было даже задирать голову. Говорят, через несколько столетий он упадет на Райнгри — и планеты больше не станет. Она взорвется, расколовшись на миллиарды обломков, которые разнесет по всему космосу, и азари будут устраивать туристические туры для тех, кто хотел бы посмотреть на это потрясающее зрелище.  
Райнгри перестанет существовать, но сейчас она еще была жива, пуста и красива. Ветер шуршал, как будто нашептывая что-то, и едва различимый огонек недавно освобожденной ими базы подмигивал с дальнего холма.

Шепард обернулся к Кайдену и Тали.  
— Кажется, это здесь. Тут шумновато из-за ветра, но все-таки добавьте к своим коммуникаторам внешний канал. И слушайте.  
Они сделали, как он велел, и замерли. Сначала ничего не происходило, и все трое стояли несколько минут, напряженно вслушиваясь в шорох песка и гудение ветра. Как вдруг среди глухих звуков пустынного мира они различили тонкий, пробирающий до самой глубины души чистый звук. Он был похож на протяжный, грустный скрип и, начинаясь с тихого, едва различимого поскрипывания, он поднимался до мощного и сильного свиста, вдруг обрываясь. И тут же, вслед за ним, вступил другой звук, больше похожий на тоскливый, полный безнадежного отчаяния вой, который, прервавшись, сменился низким, вибрирующим, долгим суровым гудением.  
Шепард почувствовал, что сердце его готово выскочить наружу. Может быть, тело ощущало безотчетный страх, хотя Шепарду не было страшно, а может быть, дело было всего лишь в частотах этих звуков. Они действовали на каком-то физическом уровне.

— Господи, Шепард, что это? — вскричал Кайден.  
— Шепард, оно живое? — удивленно спросила Тали.  
Шепард улыбался. Сюрприз удался.

— Это рахни, лейтенант. Да, Тали, настоящие, живые рахни, их видели здесь совсем недавно. Новая раса мирных рахни. Тех, которых мы с вами спасли. И слышите? Они поют.  
В долине снова раздался тихий, пробирающий скрип. 

Шепард, Кайден и Тали стояли, слушая минута за минутой эти прекрасные, странные звуки, и у всех троих на душе творилось что-то смутное, будоражащее, что-то, что невозможно описать словами. 

Всю обратную дорогу до «Мако» они молчали. И когда они вылезли из него уже на грузовую палубу «Нормандии», бросив лишь пару слов встречавшим их членам команды, сразу направились к своим оружейным шкафчикам. А потом, просто кивнув друг другу, разбрелись переодеваться. Разговаривать им почему-то совсем не хотелось. 

***

— Знаешь, спасибо тебе, Шепард, — сказал Кайден ночью, привычно устраиваясь у коммандера на плече. — Кажется, ты окончательно убедил меня, что мы не ошиблись, отпустив царицу рахни.  
— Я рад, — ответил коммандер, вытягиваясь и забрасывая руку за голову.  
— И еще…  
Кайден улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы, едва коснувшись губами, поцеловать Шепарда.  
— Что?  
— Это было чертовски романтично. Пожалуй, я смущен.  
Шепард закрыл глаза и сжал губы, пытаясь не показывать, как хочется ему сейчас лежать и просто глупо улыбаться.  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Может быть, теперь ты признаешь, что я хоть что-то понимаю в прекрасном?  
— Сдаюсь. Понимаешь.  
Шепард удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
— Хорошо. Впрочем, пожалуй, ты прав. Красоте я всегда предпочту практичность, так что если я смог избавить тебя от сомнений относительно рахни, то это как раз то, на что я и рассчитывал.  
— Да, определенно избавил.  
Они на некоторое время замолчали.  
— И все-таки, я не понимаю, — вдруг озабоченно спросил Кайден. — В чем практическая польза от хомяка?!  
— Пока не знаю, — многозначительно ответил Шепард. — Но не сомневаюсь, что какая-то польза да есть!  
Оба засмеялись.  
— Ну что, куда завтра? — спросил Кайден серьезно, когда смех прекратился.  
— Полетим сканировать планеты в скоплении Теты Стикса: отдохнем и немного подзаработаем. Нам все еще нужно покупать оружие и броню, но ни Альянс, ни Совет не торопятся перевести нас на полное снабжение.  
— Это точно, — вздохнул Кайден и зевнул. — Будем спать?  
— Пора. Только смотри, чтобы больше никаких ночных боев с рахни!  
Кайден улыбнулся.  
— Я постараюсь. Надеюсь, теперь весь этот ужас останется в прошлом и забытых дурных снах.  
— Так и будет, Кайден, так и будет... — пробормотал Шепард и обнял своего любимого лейтенанта покрепче.

***

— У нас непредвиденная ситуация. Собирайся на высадку, вы с Гаррусом нужны мне.  
Кайден неспешно занимался несрочной и давно откладываемой работой по оценке уязвимости нескольких вариантов нетипичного снаряжения легкой брони. Потому, когда поступил вызов от Шепарда, лейтенант ответил немедленно:  
— Есть, коммандер. Уже иду.

— Мне жаль, что не получилось с отдыхом, — сказал Шепард, когда они встретились у «Мако». — Мы получили сигнал бедствия с Непмоса, когда сканировали систему Эреба.  
— Есть информация, что там случилось? — спросил Гаррус.  
— Пока точно не знаем, связь была ни к черту. В сообщении говорилось, что нашу станцию радиоперехвата атакуют. С большой вероятностью это опять геты.  
— Ясно, — сказал Кайден и подобрался. — Я готов к любому врагу, кто бы он ни был.  
Шепард хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
А потом посмотрел весело, отчего в уголках его глаз собрались тонкие морщинки, и сказал Кайдену вполголоса:  
— Одно могу сказать тебе с уверенностью: вряд ли это будут рахни.  
На секунду они встретились глазами и улыбнулись друг другу.  
Гаррус уже забирался в «Мако». 

Впереди их ждал Непмос.


End file.
